


overflowing

by pherion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Suggestive Themes, adult!iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherion/pseuds/pherion
Summary: oikawa just wants to go skinny dipping with iwaizumi. just because.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	overflowing

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a plan for a short work with about 500 that would end up on my twitter. it ended up in this. enjoy!

“don’t jump in naked, you’ll get a cold.”

“are you my mom, iwa-chan? ever since we became adults this is the one thing that i wanted to do with you the most.” 

iwaizumi grits his teeth. “sure. that has to be a lie. who even taught you about skinny dipping.”

“it’s called skinny dipping?!”

iwaizumi slams his flat hand against his forehead. “are you really this stupid?”

oikawa laughs loudly. “you’re so easy, iwa-chan.”

“what’s that supposed to mean?”

“nothing.” oikawa stick his tongue out at iwaizumi. 

iwaizumi shakes his head. “don’t fuck with me—why are you taking your jacket off?”

“because _we_ are going skinny dipping tonight, iwa-chan. i wasn’t kidding when i said it at dinner tonight. ”

“i never agreed to this.”

“doesn’t matter. i’ll pull you in if it’s the last thing i’m able to do, so you better get undressed this instant.”

iwaizumi observes oikawa as he continues to undress himself. his shirt is gone first. the unbuttoning of his pants follow next. iwaizumi sees oikawa’s fingers fumble with the button and the zipper. as soon as oikawa’s done with that, he wiggles his butt out of his pants. iwaizumi swallows. 

oikawa’s hands stop at the rim of his underwear and iwaizumi is confused for a second.

“are you going to keep on staring, iwa-chan, or are you going to start to undress as well?” oikawa looks at him from the corners of his eyes. 

“i—” iwaizumi doesn’t know what to say. he doesn’t break his stare with oikawa.

“you can also just ask that you want to see me naked, iwa-chan.”

“definitely will not.” he looks away.

oikawa takes another minute before iwaizumi finally hears the splash that he was anticipating to hear. iwaizumi peeks through his eyelashes to see if oikawa was the one that entered the water and not something to fake his jump. 

but no, it was oikawa. 

oikawa who was just now resurfacing. with his mouth gasping for air because he stayed under for too long, with his head shaking around in the cold wind to subtly move his wet hair out of his face, with his skin glistening because of the water droplets that are rolling down his skin… and iwaizumi saw all of that happening in front of him. he swallowed.

“come on iwa-chan, the water feels great!” oikawa yells at him, his hands brought to his mouth. iwaizumi looks around and sees that oikawa left his clothes laying around very messily. 

iwaizumi groans loudly. “do i really have to?”

“no. but it’s more fun if you do, so yes.”

looking at oikawa gives him, without a doubt, no other option. he’s absolutely too done for with this man. 

he shakes his head as he starts undressing until the only thing he’s wearing is his underwear. this time, and iwaizumi doesn’t notice, there’s someone in the water watching him instead.

“iwa-chan!! hurry up!! i know i said the water feels great but it will feel better with you in here!”

“yeah, yeah. stop yelling, calm down. i’m coming.” 

iwaizumi sighs as he folds his clothes. is he really going along with this? he glances at oikawa and yes, he thinks he’s really going along with this.

“you’re a bad influence to me,” iwaizumi announces loudly as he takes a short run over the dock and jumps into the water with a cannonball. 

“ah, don’t splash me!” oikawa yells at him.

“you’re already in the water, don’t whine.”

“iwa-chan, meanie!”

iwaizumi splashes him instead. “shut up.” he sees the wave goes engulfs all of oikawa and he winces. maybe he went a little overboard with that one.

oikawa blinks as the water seeps off him. 

“oh are we going to play it like this?” oikawa looks at him with a suggestive glance.

iwaizumi’s breath stops in his throat. 

oh.

oikawa dives under and before he can capture what is going to happen, without getting a chance to take a deep breath, he is being pulled down by his leg, underwater. 

he coughs as soon as he comes back to the surface and quickly looks around. oikawa is nowhere to be seen, which means he’s got to be underwater, but it’s too dark outside for iwaizumi to either see underwater or see anything from above the surface. the stars aren’t much of a help either. 

but it doesn’t take long until he feels something creep up his legs, which puts him on immediate defense. 

the thing quickly runs his hands up, stopping at his waist while the body moves up against his. it spit all the water that was running off the top of his head into iwaizumi’s face.

“thanks,” iwaizumi comments.

but oikawa doesn’t look like he wanted to do that, and his hands are still on his waist. 

“you can let go of—”

“iwa-chan!” oikawa interrupts him. his hands are not leaving his waist just yet. he looks a little grumpy.

“wh—don’t stop swimming you’re dragging us down! what?”

“iwa-chan, this is cheating!”

“what is?”

oikawa lets go of iwaizumi’s waist and swims away, not responding to iwaizumi. he climbs onto shore and shakes his hair dry. he sits down on the grass, legs crossed and his arms leaning behind himself.

“oikawa,” iwaizumi calls out, swimming after him and coming ashore. “what is unfair?”

oikawa stands up, his head whipping around looking at iwaizumi, hislike thunder. 

“you’re not fully naked yet! why are you still wearing you underwear?” oikawa is signing his hands up and down iwaizumi’s body.

right. he was. 

“because i don’t want to take off my underwear?”

“and that’s why it’s cheating!!!”

“i… don’t see how?”

“well— i am naked so you got to be naked, too. it’s called skinny dipping. i know you’re skinny and all but showing all of you in your birthday suit is what’s the most important point in this, and you’re definitely not naked right now!!!”

“no need to yell. i don’t want to take off my underwear.”

“this is so unfair, iwa-chan.”

“i, again, don’t see how. we’re not siamese twins.”

oikawa shakes his head and steps closer to iwaizumi. 

“take it off.”

“no.”

“iwa-chan, don’t regret your words later on.” 

iwaizumi frowns. what is oikawa on?

repeating his previous actions, oikawa lifts his hands, touching iwaizumi’s sides. he wants to hiss at their skins touching. he holds himself back. 

“oikawa, let go off me. i’m not going fully naked.”

“no.” now it’s oikawa who’s on the disagreeing side.

“why not?” iwaizumi moves his hands down towards oikawa’s, in an attempt to remove them, but oikawa shakes his head. “no?” he asks. 

“no,” oikawa sternly copies iwaizumi’s tone. “take it off.”

“oikawa, i’m not taking off my underwear.”

“take. it. off.”

“dude, you’re really creeping the fuck out of me, right now.”

“aw, but iwa-chan, i thought you liked that.”

iwaizumi glares oikawa straight in his eyes. he backs away a little, but oikawa’s hands are still gripping tightly on his waist. oikawa leans forward and iwaizumi tries to move his head back as oikawa’s comes closer, until he can’t anymore. 

oikawa’s face comes closer and closer and iwaizumi’s breath hiccups in his throat. he swallows loudly and oikawa smirks. but he doesn’t back away just yet, and moves his mouth to iwaizumi’s cheek, softly dragging his lips towards iwaizumi’s ear. 

“should i take it off for you in your place?” he whispers softly, his voice almost hoarse.

iwaizumi freezes. 

he feels oikawa’s fingers curl around the rim of his underwear, his face not leaving the side of his face. oikawa starts lowering his underwear a little more and iwaizumi clenches his teen together. he can feel oikawa’s finger nails scratch his skin softly. 

“i’m taking it off.” oikawa announces throaty, and iwaizumi swallows, but his own hands aren’t moving at all. even though he really wants to remove oikawa’s hands from his waist. really. wants to.

oikawa lowers his hands more and more. iwaizumi can hear his own heart beat loudly over the soft sounds of the stream next to them, that’s flowing into the lake. has he stopped breathing? he doesn’t know for sure. 

as soon as oikawa’s hands are lower than iwaizumi’s hips, with his underwear below his hips, oikawa retracts his hands. iwaizumi’s underwear falls to the ground. 

“there!” oikawa sounds delighted. he twirls around on the balls of his feet. “now that that’s out of the way, let’s get back into the water!” he runs away from iwaizumi, who is staring at the disappearing back that just jumped into the water.

“cannonball!”

the splash was loud and a cry follows.

“i landed on my back!” oikawa screams loudly.

iwaizumi laughs. he was tense before, but this somehow made the situation lighter. 

“ooh~ iwa-chan~.” 

he hears the singsong. the hairs on his back are reacting too. 

“what is it, oikawa,” iwaizumi responds. 

“get in the water~.”

iwaizumi walks over to the start of the dock. “i really don’t want to get in the water.”

“you’ve already been once, so what’s stopping you?”

you, being in there, naked, is what iwaizumi wants to say. he bites his tongue instead. oikawa looks at him with big doe eyes. 

“what are you looking at?” 

iwaizumi follows oikawa’s line of view and… 

“hey!” he quickly covers himself. “don’t stare.”

“i like what i see, okay.”

“sure you do,” iwaizumi remarks, turning around. 

oikawa, gave a sound of approval. “the good views really aren’t stopping, are they?” 

blood rushes to iwaiuzmi’s cheeks and is running hot through his body. “shut the fuck up,” iwaizumi snorts back. he sighs. he can feel oikawa’s eyes fixated on his body, running up and down. he is contemplating whether or not to bite back. 

iwaizumi breathes in, deeply. he twists his body around and takes a big leap, finishing it off with a dive into the water. 

when he resurfaces, oikawa is clapping loudly and cheering for him. “nice jump, iwa-chan! ten out of ten! i could see everything nicely, too.” oikawa sticks out his tongue at iwaizumi. 

“shut up, trashykawa,” iwaizumi roared, gritting his teeth. 

oikawa swims over to iwaizumi, but thinking of oikawa’s naked body close to his, in the water, makes iwaizumi swim back a little too. 

“it looked good, iwa-chan.”

chills ran over iwaizumi’s spine in a cringe. he pulled a face at oikawa. “you’re acting really weird today.”

or not? hasn’t oikawa always been like this? iwaizumi doesn’t know anymore.

“don’t you want to know what looked good?” 

does he?

he stares into oikawa’s eyes as oikawa swims towards him, and he swims away from oikawa. oikawa’s eyes change feeling. not their playful side, or the serious court-eyes oikawa has, or the ones he usually wears when he’s comfortable around iwaizumi. they’re… different. yeah. that’s what they are. and iwaizumi doesn’t know if he likes it or not. 

oikawa, this time, is a little quicker in approaching iwaizumi, than the latter is in backing away. oikawa’s hands grab onto iwaizumi’s arms. 

“woah, your biceps are really big, iwa-chan.” oikawa lightly squeezes them, continued with his hands running up towards his neck, coming together around it to intertwine them together.

iwaizumi, again, is terribly close to oikawa and, even though it’s night and very dark, iwaizumi is very much aware of their bodies being this close. it’s suddenly very hot. 

Their legs are bumping against each other in the moment. but that’s the smallest thing that is currently on his mind.

“you’re very handsome tonight, iwa-chan. i didn’t know all of you was this handsome.” 

if blood has rushed to his face before, his blood was now exploding from his face. he swallows loudly. he wants to ask oikawa to let go of his neck, that they’re bodies are a little too close for comfort, but he can’t seem to open his mouth.

oikawa loosens his own hands from their grip and lets them run down iwaizumi’s body. 

“so firm here too,” oikawa whispers, his hands on iwaizumi’s abs. they slide to the side and go a little lower. before iwaizumi can process what is going to happen or what is actually happening, he feels oikawa brush past something, who then halts his movements.

it’s not an entirely new feeling, but then again, it is. 

iwaizumi gasps. 

“iwa-chan,” oikawa starts. “is that—”

iwaizumi slams his hands over oikawa’s mouth. “don’t. say. it,” he deadpans, as he glares into oikawa’s eyes. “don’t.”

“but iwa-chan…” oikawa sounds muffled, and iwaizumi releases his hands from oikawa’s face. “i think we should take this matter ashore, shouldn’t we?”

while the blood had been rushing to his face before, his blood now left his face. “what.. are you implying?”

“iwa-chan,” oikawa whispers, his face suddenly really close-by. 

oikawa takes one of iwaizumi’s hands in his own and guides it underwater, towards his lower abdomen. that is definitely—

“don’t you feel that?” oikawa interrupts his train of thought. “me too,” he then says, as he moves their hands alongside oikawa’s ribcage, lower and lower. 

iwaizumi’s breath is caught in his throat. He widens his eyes as he looks into oikawa’s eyes. they’re definitely different tonight. 

oikawa leaves their hands hovering around the other’s waist. “i think we'll have some unfinished business, if we leave it at this,” he whispers, his throat hoarse. 

with a little push, oikawa creates distance between himself and iwaizumi, turns around and starts swimming back to shore. iwaizumi sees that back of his leave again and he himself is left behind with confusion. 

before he can call out oikawa’s name, oikawa is the one to turn around. 

“aren’t you coming?” 

despite the short distance oikawa created in a few seconds, iwaizumi can clearly see his eyes through his long lashes. 

he licks his lips. 

and hurries after oikawa.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! spare some kudos and if you're feeling it, leave a comment <3
> 
> follow me on twitter @shiinras  
> or on tumblr loneveenas


End file.
